


A whole lotta Iwaoi Oneshots

by Pinkpanda1102



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkpanda1102/pseuds/Pinkpanda1102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time using ao3!! Please be gentle and patient.<br/>(Demvolleyballhomos on Instagram)<br/>Anyways I was looking up writing challenges but I didn't like some of them so I took a bunch and basically made my own? And since I frickin love Iwaoi, I decided to make a bunch of cute one shots with my babes. If you have requests I suppose you can comment them but I'm not 100% sure I'll get to them. I'll definitely write them down on my list ~<br/>Anyways please enjoy !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Lost Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read summary this is my first time using ao3

"Iwa-chan..."

"We're not lost," Iwaizumi grumbled, pulling Tooru down a street. 

Oikawa bit at his lip, sighing and letting himself be pulled down the streets, painfully aware they were definitely not going the way they should've been going. Looking at his phone, his heart dropped. 

"Iwa-chan! The sun is going down!" Oikawa exclaimed, digging his fingers into Iwa's arm. 

"We have time," Iwa muttered. "Stop that, you're gonna rip my arm off!" 

"Iwa-chan is strong," Oikawa stuck his tongue out. "But he's also really bad with directions-"

"WE ARE NOT LOST," Iwa raised his voice a little, slowing down as a car passed by. Oikawa stepped a little closer to him, watching as the sky slowly got darker. Within ten minutes the sun was down, only a peak of sunlight creeping over the horizon. Oikawa shifted so he was next to Iwa. 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa whimpered and slid his hand in Iwa's. 

"Okay...so we're lost," he finally admitted, giving Oikawa a side glance. "Dumbass, are you scared of the dark?" 

"No! I'm scared of being lost in the dark. On streets we don't know." Oikawa felt like he suddenly had ADHD, snapping his neck back and forth, twitching at every noise. 

Iwa slid his free hand around Oikawa's neck and brought him closer. "We'll be okay," he whispered soothingly. "I'll get us home." 

"Iwa-chan, you romantic." nervous laughter bubbled up from his chest. "Also, I don't trust you. You got us lost in the first place." 

"Shut up, Shittykawa!" 

"Iwa-chan, you have no idea where you're going," Oikawa said in a low voice. 

"Well..." Iwa's ears turned pink, knowing that Oikawa's words were 100% true. Oikawa raised his eyebrows. Iwa's expression darkened. "...Fuck you."

"Please do, Iwa-chan- ow! Don't hit me!" Oikawa rubbed his head, pouting at Iwaizumi. 

•••

"Home sweet home!!" Oikawa slumped against the bed. 

Iwaizumi couldn't agree more. He sat on the edge of the bed, merely inches away from his boyfriend. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back so he was laying on top of Oikawa's stomach. 

Oikawa let his hands go through Iwaizumi's hair, tugging at the spikey strands. In response, he closed his eyes, finally able to relax. 

"Sorry I got us lost," he mumbled.

"It's okay Iwa-chan," Oikawa simply smiled. "I'm always lost when I'm with you~" 

Iwaizumi snorted, opening his eyes and laughing at Oikawa. "You dork." 

Oikawa merely shrugged, a playful smile stretching across his lips.


	2. Hospital Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first couple chapters are just gonna be simple fluff cuz why not.

Iwaizumi grumbled as he passed through the clean hallways of the hospital. He hated everything about hospitals. He hated that distinct smell, the nurses, the patients, the doctors. He also really hated filling out paperwork. But the absolute worst part was he only had certain hours of the day that he was allowed to visit his boyfriend. 

Iwaizumi knocked lightly at Oikawa's door before pushing it open. His gaze softened at the sight of Tooru humming to himself, letting his wrapped knee balance in the sling, a magazine placed in his hands. 

Iwa strolled over and dragged his finger tips over the blanket, letting it drift up Oikawa's body, ever so softly. Oikawa immediately put the magazine away, setting it on the nightstand next to his bed. 

Iwaizumi only stopped his fingers when they rested on Oikawa's cheek, right below his eyes which were looking directly at Iwaizumi, affection swirling around in them. 

"Hey Iwa-chan," Oikawa practically whispered, his eyes still focused on his boyfriend, gentle and affectionate. 

Iwaizumi bent down and placed a slow kiss on Oikawa's lips. He reciprocated, reaching his hand up to rest on the back of Iwa's neck. 

Reluctantly pulling back, Iwaizumi took a breath and smiled back at Oikawa. "Hey." 

"Iwa-chan this really is no good," Oikawa pouted. "I really miss you. Especially at night. I can't sleep without you!" 

Guilt hit Iwaizumi with a stir in his chest. He sat on the bed, close to Oikawa, and sighed. "I know. The same goes for me."

"Iwa-chan stay tonight~" 

"Oikawa, you know I'm not allowed to," Iwaizumi countered. As much as he wanted to stay...it would probably be a bad idea. 

"So? If you love me-" 

"Don't pull that, Shittykawa. You know I give in easily to you," Iwaizumi grumbled, looking down at his hand which Oikawa had decided to draw circles idly over his rough skin. 

"But..." 

Perfectly timed, a nurse came in, smiling at Iwaizumi. "Good morning, Iwaizumi-san." 

"Morning," Iwa responded, as she strolled over and handed him some papers and a pen. Taking the clipboard, his heart stuttered as he read "release form".

"I thought-"

"Yes, originally it was going to be another week, but we decided as long as you take him home and keep care of him, he could go back." She smiled again as Iwaizumi filled everything out. As soon as she walked out of the room, Iwa practically jumped on Oikawa. 

Wrapping his hands around Oikawa's torso, he rested his chin on Tooru's chest. Iwaizumi couldn't help beaming up at Oikawa. "You're coming home." 

"Aww Iwa-chan you're so cute when you get excited!!" Oikawa blushed and let out a laugh. 

"Shut up or I'm leaving you here." 

"Nah, you wouldn't," Oikawa teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi being the cute one for once ^°^


	3. Making fun of each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UM NOT SMUT BUT IF YOU DONT LIKE BOYS KISSING GTFO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is better ;))

"You are so god damn annoying," Iwaizumi moved away from Oikawa's touch. "I'm trying to study you alien obsessed dork."

"Are you trying to insult me?" Oikawa cooed, reaching his arms back over Iwa's shoulders. "I know you're jealous that I'm way more attractive than you, but that's no excuse to poke fun!" 

Iwaizumi spun around on his chair and glared at Oikawa. "We have a test tomorrow. I don't give a shit about your fucking looks."

Iwaizumi seemed to be in a bad mood. Oikawa pouted and looked at him with fallen eyes. It was times like this...Oikawa decided to push. 

"Iwa-chan, cmon, don't be like that!" Smirking, he rested his knee on the chair, right in between Iwa's legs. "Stop being such a grump. This is why no girls like you."

"Oikawa, you needy, arrogant asshole," Iwaizumi inhaled before continuing ever so sophisticatedly, "fuck off." 

"Mm...no. Fuck me instead," Oikawa grinned widely, only half joking. 

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa away and went back to his homework. "I don't feel like it."

"What, whyyy?"

It was Iwaizumi's turn to smirk. "Because you're horrible in bed."

Oikawa gasped dramatically. "You don't mean that!" 

"Maybe I do," he hummed and wrote something in his notebook. 

"Iwa-chan I'm fucking fantastic!" Oikawa defensively crossed his arms. "You're the one who's always too rough!"

"Doesn't that mean I'm good, then?"

"No, it means you have no sense of anything besides 'fuck now, and fuck hard'!" 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "You make too much noise."

"You don't last long. At all," Oikawa countered. 

"You're too needy."

"Im better at sucking dick."

"Well I'm better at kissing all together!"

"Prove it!" Oikawa shouted.

Iwaizumi swerved his chair around and stood up. He gripped Oikawa's forearms and slammed them against the bedroom wall. "Fine. Maybe I will." 

He aggressively put his lips to Oikawa's, who hummed against his mouth, butterflies erupting in his stomach. 

The noise and little vibration only seemed to make Iwaizumi go wild, slipping his tongue into Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa fisted his hand in Iwaizumi's shirt, feeling like his knees were to give out at any moment. 

Iwaizumi made no effort to pull away, sucking on Oikawa's lip and then lightly biting it. Oikawa let a small whimper escape his lips. He just wanted to be here in this moment forever, never letting go of Iwa's lips. 

Unfortunately, just as this thought crossed his mind, Iwa pulled away. "Fuck, Tooru." 

Oikawa's cheeks felt impossibly hot. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it-" 

"No that was adorable," Iwaizumi said with a huff. "But I'm definitely the better kisser...."

"Yeah sure....Want to settle who's the best in bed?" Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with half lidded eyes. Oikawa begged silently, chanting please in his head over and over again. 

Iwa looked at him for a matter of seconds, his brain thinking if he wanted to study for a test, or have sex with Oikawa.

"Please, Hajime?"

"Fuck," Iwaizumi immediately gave in at the sound of his name. "Fine, get on the bed." 

Oikawa giggled and tugged off his shirt. "Yay!"

"Bet I'm still better, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MAKE OUT SCENE MADE ME ALL GIGGLY WOOPS


	4. A death of someone close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah...this is kinda sad.

Iwaizumi knew something was off the minute he stepped into his apartment. Normally, his lovely boyfriend was jumping on him with hugs and kisses, asking how work was and if he needed tea, or a massage. 

"Oikawa?" He called out, letting his voice echo against the walls. After doing a quick sweep of the apartment, he confirmed Oikawa was in fact no where to be seen. 

He fumbled for his phone and dialed Oikawa's number. His worry spiked when it went straight to voicemail. He wanted to spam Oikawa's phone with an abundance of calls, but he doubted calling 5 times in a row was going to get him to answer. 

Iwa quickly got changed, shaky hands putting on a T-shirt and jeans and then called again, which only ended in the same result. 

"What the hell??" Iwa whispered to himself, pacing the apartment. 

Moments later his phone buzzed, but instead of Oikawa, it was his mother. Iwa stopped pacing to read the message.

Tooru's mom  
Hey Hajime. Oikawa said you'd be home about now...he's with me. You should get here...

Drive safely. 

Iwa immediately grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. Oikawa's parents' hour was about half an hour away. His heart thumped the entire way there, mumbling curse words at every red light, and almost yelling at those petty slow drivers. Then again, every one else seemed to drive slow when you are in a hurry. At one point, Iwaizumi kept the palm of his hand on the horn for a considerable amount of time. 

Finally swerving into the parking lot, he rushed out and knocked on the door. A small, "come in" called from inside the house. He swung it open, his eyes falling on each member of the family which were strawn about the room, the lights off. 

He settled his eyes on Oikawa, who was curled in a ball on the couch. His eyes flicked over to Iwaizumi. Nothing could explain the emotions Iwaizumi was having, the amount of worry that was swirling in his gut. 

Iwa walked over, Oikawa getting out of his current position and pulling Iwaizumi into a tight hug. Iwaizumi's heart broke, feeling Oikawa nuzzle into his chest and cling on for dear life. 

"What happened...?" He asked to no one in particular, rubbing Oikawa's back. He tried to bite back his sobs but failed miserably, crying, and probably getting snot all over Iwaizumi's shirt. 

Iwaizumi whispered "shh" in his ear, allowing Oikawa to hold on tighter. 

It was then that Oikawa's mother walked over, tears also falling from her eyes. 

"Tooru sweetie-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he groaned, his voice nasally and muffled. "Hajime."

Oikawa finally looked up, his eyes red and puffy. He straightened his back, and rubbed at his cheeks, swiping the tears away. 

"I'm here, Tooru."

"My sister-" his voice broke and he groaned again. 

"Did something happen?" Iwa brought his fingers up to Oikawa's cheeks and thumbed over them, the tips of his thumbs dampened by Oikawa's tears. 

"She's gone." Oikawa's voice dropped down to a harsh whisper, misbelief and pain covering his voice in thick layers. 

"Gone?" Iwaizumi stilled his hand, looking over at his mom. 

"There was...an accident. She was going to see her boyfriend..." 

"Oh- ohmygod-" The shock brought a million questions to his mind. When did it happen? Did she go the hospital? What happened exactly? How long has Oikawa been here? "I'm so sorry...are you guys okay?"

Even as the question left his lips he knew the answer was obviously no. He shook his head, wrapping his hands around Oikawa again. 

"Even though we're not right now...we will be. Given time." Mrs. Oikawa has always had a positive mind. It was quite surprising she was able to keep said mindset considering the situation. "Hajime, take him home. Sitting around the house isn't going to anything for any of us."

"Mom I should be here with you guys-" 

"Go home, Tooru." Her eyes were gentle, as were her words. Defeated, Tooru nodded, allowing Iwaizumi to slip his hand in his and walk him to the door. 

"We'll most definitely keep in touch. Call if you need anything." Iwaizumi was bad at comforting people other than Oikawa, but she smiled. 

"Cheer him up," she said quietly as she sat on the couch. Iwaizumi felt horrible and guilty leaving her there. He made a mental note he'd come back with sweets once Oikawa was sorted out. 

-

At home, Oikawa was almost worse. He slumped in their bed, curling up in the comforter. Although Iwaizumi felt horrible watching his boyfriend struggle like this...he couldn't help thinking he looked like a cat. 

"Hey," Iwa said in a soft voice, running his fingers through Oikawa's hair, truly treating him like a kitten. 

"Hey," he mumbled, his voice still hoarse from crying. He stayed in his position, closing his eyes as Iwaizumi played with his hair.

"Can I join you?" 

Oikawa moved so Iwaizumi could snuggle with him. Iwa kissed him softly, looking him straight in the eye. 

"I'm here. Okay? Never forget I'm here." 

Oikawa pressed his head back into Iwa's chest, sniffling. 

"I love you," Iwaizumi whispered as he kissed Oikawa's head. 

"... Love you too." And then he cried some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops


	5. Sleeping in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy babies~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm improving?

Iwaizumi kept his eyes closed, although it felt more like his eyelids were glued shut. As his senses woke up he realized his mouth was uncomfortably dry. The open space of the bed behind him was cold, as was the blanket above him. It contrasted greatly to the warmth that was coddled in his arms, resting against his chest and thighs. 

Tooru. 

Iwaizumi forced his eyes open, the sudden light causing him to immediately close them again. Why did Tooru insist on keeping the shades up?

He exhaled and shifted his arm so that he could rub his eyes and adjust to the light. As Iwaizumi did so, his boyfriend shifted, sharply inhaling. 

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa sighed sleepily into the sheets. 

"Mhm," he simply grumbled in response, blinking a few times so that his eyes were finally able to stay open without tearing up. He was very tempted to get out of bed and close the blinds. 

"Nng...go back to sleep, Hajime," Oikawa mumbled, snuggling closer to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looked down at him, seeing that his eyes were still pressed shut. 

He lifted his head back up and squinted to read the time. After a moment he could see the '9:36 a.m.' that was lit up in green. 

"Tooru, it's getting late," Iwaizumi chided, nudging Oikawa gently. 

"No~" Oikawa cooed. "Stay Hajime." 

Normally, no matter how much Iwaizumi would love to stay in bed and be a lazy ass, Saturdays meant work. He often got plenty of emails on his work laptop, and of course, being the workaholic he was, he'd answer them. It was the absolute worst around noon in which Oikawa would complain that Iwaizumi wasn't "loving him enough" and "has fallen in love with his email tab". 

"Let's sleep in for once hmm?" Oikawa finally moved, rolling himself over so he was facing Iwaizumi. He opened his eyes and blinked up at his boyfriend, who was really bad at saying no to Oikawa. Iwaizumi silently cursed Oikawa for having such adorable, puppy dog eyes. 

Sighing heavily, he reached his arms back around Tooru so he could pull him closer. Oikawa hummed contently against Iwaizumi's chest. Slowly, he let his eyes close again. 

"Ugh you're so adorable," Iwaizumi groaned into Oikawa's hair, finally voicing his thoughts. 

Oikawa giggled. "You say that like it's a bad thing, Iwa-Chan."

"It is when I'm supposed to be awake and productive," Iwaizumi grumbled on. Despite his words, he ran his hand up Tooru's back and up to his hair where he tugged at the curly little strands. 

"Shhh~" Oikawa tiredly reprimanded. "Sleep."

Iwaizumi continued playing with Oikawa's hair, amazed how quick he could make himself fall asleep. Oikawa's breaths were slow and even, and practically hypnotic as they pulled Iwaizumi out of consciousness as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this better? I really hope it is!! This is just idle practice until my big fanfic comes out. I just need to figure out a name for it and then I can publish the first chapter. But you don't need to know about that quite yet >:)


	6. Hugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo national hug day is in January I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short it's late :(

Iwaizumi loved Oikawa. He really did. 

But holy fuck was he annoying. 

"Shittykawa."

"Hm?"

"This is the twelfth time today," Iwaizumi grumbled, attempting to pull his boyfriend off of him. 

"You're counting~~" he cooed and finally let go of Iwaizumi, removing his arms from his sides. 

"Really what's up with you today?"

"It's national hug day!!" Oikawa gasped dramatically and moved to give Iwaizumi another hug, whining when he moved to the side quickly to avoid it. Iwaizumi turned on his heel and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, dodging Oikawa's clingy hugs the entire time. 

~

Iwaizumi groaned as Oikawa attacked with another hug and kissed his neck. Oikawa was so cute and cuddly but they were in public. Iwaizumi couldn't just grab Oikawa and make out with him in the middle of the food store. 

"Enough, Tooru! No more hugs until we get home," Iwaizumi pulled his boyfriend off of him and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay?"

With a small pout, Oikawa agreed, begging that they hurry up. He really wanted to cuddle and it was driving him nuts the entire time it took them to finish shopping, get home, and put everything away. 

When Iwaizumi was just finishing in the kitchen, he looked up and saw Oikawa bouncing on the heels of his feet, looking at the floor. Iwa's cheeks turned a little hot after realizing Tooru was waiting for Iwaizumi to allow him to hug him. Cute. Like a puppy. 

"Psst," he called, earning Oikawa's attention. "C'mere."

Oikawa's face lit up as he jumped over to Iwa and bear hugged him. Iwaizumi laughed under his breath and pulled Oikawa as close as he could. He rested his head in the crook of Oikawa's neck, breathing in his sent. Something they both would always agree on...would be that this type of hug was the best. This feeling of safety was heart warming; their arms were each other's home and nothing would change that. 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to bed, even though it was only around five or six in the afternoon, and cuddled with him. Oikawa hummed lowly as he stroked Iwa's hair gently and soothingly. 

"Happy national hug day, Iwa chan~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it I uploaded something :0  
> I'm so bad with uploading often I'm sorry YELL AT ME
> 
> Instagram: @demvolleyballhomos (haikyuu trash ✨)


	7. In a Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa chan and Shittykawa in a Fairytale setting. It's not really anything special tbh it's just long and I want to try out smutty chapters once the prompt feels right

Tooru smiled gently as the messenger handed over the thick piece of paper. He bent as his waist, and then swung on his heel to leave. 

Prince Tooru was fairly popular among the kingdoms...most if not all enjoyed his company. He was truly gorgeous, and quite the gentleman, which was a great reason as to why many sought his hand in marriage. It was always up for question as to why the royal beauty seemed to have no interest in marrying.

"Ooh goody...another ball~" he hummed and set down the invitation. More and more of such occasions were being held as for the reason that all of his friends were itching to slide a beautiful ring onto some maidens hand and celebrate their release of freedom and childhood. 

Tooru did not want to get married. 

It was then that his father marched into the room, red wine swishing in the glass he held between his fingers. He acknowledged the men in the room, and then dismissed them. 

"Tooru! My boy," he begun. "We have discussed this often...when do you plan on getting married?"

With a groan, Tooru crossed his legs and let his face fall into the palm of his hand. 

"I have no interest in such trivial-"

"I have been lenient so far, my son. In the next month you will throw a ball, and if you do not find someone to claim as yours, then you will host another one fairly soon. Is this understood?"

"Father, please..." Tooru tried to reason, tried to beg or plead or refuse but his father would not hear a word. 

Fresh days came and left as Tooru dreaded the event that was planned. 

On the night it was planned, the ball begun extravagantly. The ball was perfectly organized. It had grand decorations, the best of guests, and the most costly items and food. 

Tooru hated it all. 

Nevertheless, he plastered on a fake smile and conversed with the lovely ladies of the party. 

"Tooru," a low voice came from behind the prince, who excused himself and turned around. 

The man seemed about his age, spikey hair and a stern glance causing Tooru to swallow hard. Other than his glare, his tan skin was unusual yet fit him so well. 

"Hello sir...?"

"Hello...um... your highness. I do not normally attend such occasions..."

"Are you a peasant?" 

"Well...perhaps..." He blushed, flustered it seemed, and Tooru couldn't help himself from laughing. 

"Perhaps? Are you not aware of your own class?"

The man shook his head, muttering "It's complicated." Tooru invited him to go outside, where it was quieter and there was less people. 

"I must thank you; I've been dying to get out of that room for ages."

Still unnamed, the stranger was now more at ease, and let out an easy chuckle. Tooru thanked their dark surroundings.

"I merely wished to talk to you... without the false character."

"Hm?"

"You obviously do not wish to be here...why is that?"

"I do not want to get married but it is required that I do..."

The pair talked most of the night, but when Tooru suggested he learn the stranger's name, he would abruptly refuse, and leave. 

Frantically, the prince scheduled another ball, to his father's delight. Tooru merely wanted to see the man again, who talked so smoothly and always made Tooru feel at ease. 

Yet the next couple of times, the stranger did the same, and it was always before the clock turned to midnight. Tooru began to worry he would never learn the man's name. 

"Close the gates when the clock is about to hit midnight," Tooru advised the guards. When they questioned him, he left them unanswered. The guards followed his orders, and that night when the stranger bowed his head and jogged away, he found himself locked in. 

"I shall know your name before you leave!" Tooru called, smirking to himself. 

He stopped trying to leave and turned to Tooru, his gaze troubled. "I would like to leave."

"Why? Why can I not know your name?" Tooru pressed. 

The man sighed. "You have proved you do not know my face...but you will know my name."

Surprised at this notion, Tooru begged him more and more to tell him his name. After a long while, tiring of all of the bickering, he introduced himself. 

"Fine! You are more stubborn than a child," he sighed but continued. "My name is Iwaizumi Hajime."

Tooru's mind reeled, his eyes blinking on their own, and his heart stuttering our of pace. "You...you're the prince!" 

Hajime shushed him, slapping his hand over Tooru's mouth. "I'm trying to keep it on the down low!" Tooru nodded and let his shoulders slack. "I...watched you from afar. For some reason you caught my interest but obviously you'd recognize me if I came in my attire and introduced myself."

"This is so surprising! Iwa chan this is fantastic!"

"Do not let me regret giving you my name," he sighed but smiled. "I also must be back at the castle by midnight."

Tooru shook it off and sent a letter to the kingdom saying he would be staying the night. Confused, yet partially relieved, Hajime only tried to refuse once before he was being snuck into Tooru's vast room. 

"Do you like to play cards?" Tooru asked as he set them down in front of his guest. Hajime nodded and so they played. 

Hours later, when the kingdom was asleep, Tooru snuggled next to Hajime. "I'm glad I found someone."

"What do you mean?"

Tooru shook his head and did not voice the thought: I mightve found someone I can love. 

It took Hajime a few minutes of poking at Tooru's sides to get it out of him. The tale of Iwaizumi Hajime, a perfect prince, refusing to marry a woman, had spread out through out all lands. Tooru wondered if it was the way he felt as well, but was too afraid to elaborate on such thoughts given Hajime's experience. 

"Maybe I could...like you...!" Tooru laughed out, and Hajine ceased his tickling. A warm smile crossed his face, and then their lips were touching. 

Tooru didn't want to marry a woman. He wanted to marry Hajime. 

 

Bonus:   
The final court day. This was the last chance he and Hajime had to get married. If this failed, they would run away.

The official court issued that the two would not have a public wedding normal public marriage. It was good enough for the two, who embraced in a tight hug that almost left them breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was bad I wanT better plot @ myself
> 
> Instagram: @demvolleyballhomos


End file.
